User blog:Bandicootfan63/MySims High Episode 1
Hi. This is just something I'm making for fun while I wait to add it to MySims Wiki. It stars the characters from MySims, but they're in high school! I'm gonna make a fanon game like this soon. *In the high school* Travis: *walking through the hall* Summer: FREEZE! Travis: AAAAH!!! Summer: Put your hands up! Travis: Why? Summer: Because I'm the hall monitor, that's why! Travis: ...Okay. *puts his hands up* Summer: *checks Travis* Hmm...nothing in this pocket...nope...hmm... Travis: What are you doing? Summer: Checking you for dangerous items! Travis: Huh? What did I do? Summer: Oh, nothing. You were just acting suspicious. Now remove your shirt! Travis: MY SHIRT?!?! Summer: Yes, your shirt. Travis: In the middle of the hallway? Summer: YES! Travis: *nervously looks around* Uh... Summer: I'm waiting... Travis: *sighs and takes off his shirt* Summer: *looks in Travis's shirt* Nope, nothing here. Travis: So I can go? Summer: No. Take off your pants! Travis: My WHAT? Summer: Your pants! Travis: But...but... Summer: Take them off! Travis: *looks around* Travis: *takes off his pants* Summer: *looks in Travis's pants* Nope, it's safe. Travis: Now can I PLEASE put my clothes back on? Summer: Sure. *giggles* And by the way, nice tighty-whities. Travis: *groans and puts his clothes back on* Travis: *walks back to class* Summer: *giggles* *Later in the hallway* Travis: My phone's so cool!!! Chaz: Not as cool as me, chump. Travis: Hmph. Buddy: I think you just got owned, pal. Travis: Oh, shut up! *suddenly, they hear a scream from around the corner* Buddy: Omigosh! That sounded like Lyndsay! *runs toward where the scream came from* Travis: *follows Buddy* Chaz: Wait for me! *follows Travis* Buddy: Lyndsay! Are you okay?! Lyndsay: I was on hall monitor duty and all of a sudden that man tried to kidnap me!! *points to Morcubus* Morcubus: ...Who, me? Lyndsay: YES, YOU!!!! Travis: Why did you try to kidnap Lyndsay? Morcubus: I never laid a hand on the girl! SHE'S LYING!!! *points at Lyndsay* *everybody stares at the empty sack in Morcubus's hand* Morcubus: ...Uh, now I wonder how that got there. Lyndsay: HA! Chaz: Extreme justice! Buddy: Woo-hoo! *Summer comes running up to Morcubus* Summer: AHA! So YOU'RE the bad guy! I shall protect Lyndsay, my fellow hall monitor! *gets into a fight with Morcubus* Morcubus: AAAAH!! Lyndsay: Thanks, Summer! I'll take over now. Summer: Okay! *stops fighting with Morcubus* Lyndsay: *gets into a fight with Morcubus* Morcubus: Ow! Stop! I bruise like a clementine! Travis: Wow, Summer! That was brave! Summer: *giggles* Buddy: Huh? Why are you giggling? Summer: Oh, nothing... *Principal Rosalyn comes running down the hall* Rosalyn: What in Sia Sapphire is going on here?!? Chaz: This Morcubus guy tried to kidnap Lyndsay, but we stopped him. EXTREMELY! Rosalyn: Goodness me! A kidnapper?! Buddy: Yeah, pal--I mean, Ms. Rosalyn! It was scary! Morcubus: AAH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! *goes running out the door* Lyndsay: And don't come back, or else I'll sic my Uncle Barney on you! *Barney Cull comes walking to Lyndsay* Barney: *@Lyndsay* Did you say my name, dear? Lyndsay: Oh, hi, uncle! I've got a wild story for you. Barney: I like wild stories. Tell away! Lyndsay: *tells Barney all about what just happened with Morcubus* Barney: That guy? Wow. What a nut! He'd better not try that again! Summer: Yeah! Rosalyn: Students, all of you get to your classes now! We won't let an incident affect our day! Travis: Right, ma'am! *walks away* Summer: *giggles and walks away* Chaz: *sighs and walks away* Buddy: Bye, Lyndsay! *walks away* Lyndsay: Bye, Buddy! *giggles* Did you like that? I'm thinking of making MySims High a regular series on the wiki. It would really spruce it up! So...who would you like to see in the next episode? Please tell in the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:MySims High